Modern display technology may be implemented to provide head worn displays (HWD) and heads up displays (HUD). These displays may be implemented to provide a real world view (e.g., through the display) and/or a virtual view (e.g., images, text, or the like). Such display can be implemented in a variety of contexts, for example, defense, transportation, industrial, entertainment, wearable devices, or the like.
In particular, HWD and/or HUD displays may reflect projected light from a projection surface into a user's eye to provide a virtual image, which may be combined with a real world view. Conventionally, HWD and/or HUD systems have extremely difficult tradeoffs between various design and utility considerations, such as, for example, bulk, form-factor, see-through quality, field of view, etc. For example, a normal eyewear form factor, without bulk, has not been achieved in commercial head mounted displays. In particular, with HWD and/or HUD systems, the field of view where information can be overlaid is limited by the optical system eyebox. The eyebox is defined by the tolerances of the optical display system and limits the placement and movement of the wearer's eye. Conventionally, providing a field of view larger than approximately 20 degrees requires bulky optics or complex systems to enlarge the eyebox.